


Fun at Fight camp

by alfonsoThesportsFan45



Category: Boxing - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boxing & Fisticuffs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfonsoThesportsFan45/pseuds/alfonsoThesportsFan45
Summary: While preparing for his much anticipated bout with Luke Campbell, Ryan Garcia gets tested by Saul "Canelo" Alvarez.
Relationships: Saul "Canelo" Alvarez/Ryan Garcia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Fun at Fight camp

It was another busy day at the Magdaleno gym. Head trainer Eddy Reynoso is busy working with former heavyweight champion Andy Ruiz, desperate to make the once great fighter back in shape. Blood, sweat, and tears were always present at the old school Mexican boxing gym, but some very good-looking boxers were also present.

Ryan Garcia, boxing’s hottest young prospect, is working on his hand speed as usual, while taking videos of himself for instagram, of course. He has a legion of adoring fans, most not following him for his boxing skills, but for his pretty face.

On the opposite end, there is Saul Alvarez, nicknamed “Canelo” for his fiery red hair. Canelo is currently boxing’s best pound for pound fighter, and his personality is every bit as different as Ryan’s. Whereas Ryan is loud and enjoys the spotlight, Canelo is reserved, and lets his boxing do the talking most of the time.

As Canelo is doing his usual workout, he can’t help but get worried for Ryan. At age 22, Ryan will be taking on his first real competition in a few months, against seasoned veteran Luke Campbell. Canelo has been in Ryan’s shoes back when he was younger, when he got schooled and had his only loss against the legendary Floyd Mayweather when he was only 23.

Canelo quietly approaches the young fighter, who is currently posing for another instagram photo.

“Ryan… we need to spar”

Ryan, who is not used to Canelo speaking English, is surprised by Canelo’s offer.

“Like right now?”, Ryan responded. 

“Yes… I need to test you”

Without speaking another word, both fighters got ready in the ring.

The bell rings, and Ryan quickly takes the center ring. Canelo opts to fight off the back-foot, deciding to go easy on the younger man. There is also a big size difference between the two, with Canelo being the much larger man despite being shorter.

Ryan throws a quick combination, but is easily dodged by Canelo’s sublime head movement. Canelo responds with a left hook to the body of Ryan, visibly causing damage to the smaller man.

Canelo continues to just defend himself, throwing some counters every now and then, as he is careful not to do too much damage to the much lighter man. After all, he did this to test Ryan, not to hurt him.

The round ends with Ryan unable to land a significant hit on Canelo, who looks as fresh as ever.

“You need to focus on your defense more… Campbell’s not gonna go easy on you like I did”, said Canelo.

“Yeah? Well he better be ready, if I catch him with my left hook, it’s over”, Ryan responded.

“Campbell is a skilled boxer… you need more than one punch to catch him”

Ryan is caught off-guard by Canelo’s advice. Usually, Canelo rarely speaks to anyone, let alone giving advice. He is also surprised by how good Canelo is, that even for such a bulky and muscular frame, he is able to move so fast.

Both men went five more rounds in sparring, with Ryan landing more hits as the sparring session went on. By the end of the final round, Canelo looks like he could go for another 12 rounds, while Ryan is exhausted beyond belief.

Unimpressed, Canelo walks away and proceeds to do his workout, but he is stopped by Ryan.

“Wait, Canelo… I-I want to train more with you”

Truth is, Ryan has been a long time fan of Canelo. He admired his passion for the sport, and secretly, he admired his red hair and beautiful eyes.

Canelo is pleasantly surprised by Ryan’s offer. Of course, he is more than excited to impart some boxing knowledge, so he accepts Ryan’s offer.

Night comes, and the two boxers are just finishing up their training.

**Author's Note:**

> Canelo is my favorite boxer, and I like that he is teaching Ryan some stuff. This is going to be it for the first chapter, hope there are some boxing fans out there.


End file.
